Real time tracking is very important in beer distribution systems. Loss due to spillage, foam (keg change), inefficient inventory, waste, down time, improper CO2/N (Carbon Dioxide/Nitrogen or other similar drive or mixture components) settings, clean glass and bartender abuse/over pour can cost a bar significant losses per month. Thus, there is a need in the art for an accurate and efficient real time tracking system.